The Origin of Freddy's
by Karma-Dovah
Summary: How had this place loved by children fallen? What is the story behind Freddy's? This is that story. (Please note that this is my own theories for FNAF and FNAF2)


Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place where children could have fun for hours at times, safe from the world outside its doors.

But how did such a wonderful place fall into such ruin, you might ask?

Well allow me to tell the background of both the Pizzeria and the owners themselves, the original Fazbear family.

The Pizzeria first opened in the late 1940s, opened by Friedrich Fazbear, a German-American who had been born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana.

He opened the place with the aim to introduce kids to music for free. Providing help were what would be his future wife and brother in-law who introduced the pizza recipe to the restaurant. It quickly became a hit.

Shortly after he and his wife got married, he began to go by _"Papa Bear"_ and hosted musicians of all type at his restaurant.

He'd run the restaurant for years, becoming an influence to many, including one of his elder sons, Frankie Fazbear, until his sudden death in the early 1960s.

Frankie Fazbear would take over for his Father, but finding an issue making money nearly lost the family business along with losing its original location due to arson. Until he found a closed down restaurant called _"Fredbear's Family Diner"_, seeing it as a sign, Frankie bought the place, renaming it as_"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"_ in honor of his Father.

But as a big token, Frankie Fazbear needed something to continue his Father's legacy.

And thus, came an animatronic in the form of a bear called Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie Bunny quickly followed after the death of his Mother, and Chica the Chick was made the final addition to the family. But these were the second made to be more newer, in the back room were complete models of the same animatronics albeit in a bit more disrepair.

By the 1970s, Kid Cove was added to the restaurant, although the Fox animatronic was severely damaged by kids so a much larger grand scale was added, namely called Pirate's Cove, the old Fox animatronic from the back room was put into new use.

During this time, Frankie's own son, Franklin Fazbear, often called Junior, began acting out.

He used to be so excited for the place to soon be his, but his mood eventually soured.

The place made him so angry, he didn't care if it was a "Family Business" he wasn't having any of that.

This went on for several weeks and throughout when a young new employee by the name of Jeremy Fitzgerald began working at Freddy's as his Summer job.

Jeremy never had a direct confrontation with Junior and its a good thing that he never did.

It was between November 10th and November 11th that Junior finally snapped. Dressing in a Freddy suit hidden in the back room, a much more golden colored one, Junior led five young children into the back room and killed them.

After disposing of the bodies in the unused animatronics, he dropped the suit and fled the scene. Not before all the existing animatronics witnessed him and later becoming harder for Jeremy to handle for the next two days until the bodies were...discovered on the day of Jeremy's fifth night.

Junior was successfully captured around when Jeremy's fifth night ended.

When the guard who had previously worked the nightshift before Jeremy tried to help subdue Junior, he was fatally stabbed and later died in front of the Pizzeria.

Junior was arrested under suspicion of murder and for stabbing the guard before that was switched to murder before he confessed to killing all of the missing five children.

By the sixth night, the restaurant had to be closed down, only one party left that very Saturday.

Jeremy was moved to the day shift while another guard, Fritz Smith took over the night shift for him.

Jeremy was not lucky.

He had to witness the Bite of November 14th, 1987 up close and personal.

One second, he had been asking a little boy to not get so close to the Foxy the Pirate animatronic when the thing collapsed right onto the poor kid with its teeth in the kid's skull.

Afterwards, Jeremy Fitzgerald was in shock, mainly from witnessing the near death of a child along with seeing the horrors of the Night Shift, he later quit barely weeks after what would later be known as the _"Bite of 87"_

Years went on, the Toy animatronics were sold along with the Balloon Boy and Mangled Fox animatronics included. The older ones were repaired as best as they could manage, save for the last Fox animatronic.

* * *

But Freddy Fazbear's reputation was burned to cinders; what was meant to be a place honoring one man whom had influenced many, was now seen as a place where dead children play after the place shut down as regularly planned.

Just ask the current Night Guard, Mike Schmidt, he's lastest the longest out of them all by six days and counting.

Guess you can say he's survived over five nights at Freddy's.


End file.
